


Beloved Drabbles

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, Family, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: This is a series of little fillers with the space family! Usually between time skips of or between chapters <3 I take requests too!





	Beloved Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155262) by [i_write_shakespeare_not_disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney). 



“Papa, what’s Earth like? Not the people, but the place,” Violet asked, sitting in Lance’s lap as she ate a weird little snack that resembled a granola bar but tasted sweeter than sugar itself. 

She was twelve years old now, and had a tendency to wear Pidge’s old sweater. Ollie and Charlie were sitting across from each other, playing with a few plastic figures they’d gotten for their fourth birthday and some of Violet’s old dolls. Keith had just come back from a training session, and was running his hand through his hair which he felt was disturbingly short nowadays. 

“That’s hard to say,  _princesa._  I didn’t see a lot of Earth, and it’s a big place.” 

“Daddy, what’s Earth?” Oliver asked. 

Keith smiled and sat on the floor with them. “Earth is where we’re from. It’s a planet in a solar system far from here. There’s more humans there. Green trees, and cities and blue sky and oceans.” 

“Are we ever gonna go?” Charlie asked, sniffing slightly because his nose was still stuffed from a cold he was getting better from. 

“Hopefully, we will,” Keith said, looking over at Lance briefly. He knew how homesick Lance was, and he knew that he’d expected to be home a long time ago now that Zarkon was dead. But there was more to war than they expected. Another rebellion could happen at any second if they weren’t careful. 

“What was it like?” Violet asked again. “What did you see?” 

Keith hummed and thought back to his time in Texas, then of his time in the Garrison and the shack. “Well, where I was from, it was really hot. I’m from Texas, and it’s a big place with deserts and cities and a coast. Then I went to the pilot school with your Papa. When I got kicked out, I had to live in a little shack in the desert. It was a little scary because I was young and had to be careful with scorpions and snakes-”

“What are scorpons and snakes?” Ollie asked. 

Keith chuckled. “Scorpions. They look like… here give me a paper.” The children watched eagerly as Keith drew the scorpion as best he could.

“They look so cute!” Violet said.

“Well, their bites aren’t very cute. You could die from the wrong scorpion bite.” She grimaced. “Earth was nice, but I don’t miss it as much as your Papa does.” 

“Papa?” Charlie mumbled, taking Violet’s place on his lap. “What was Earth like for you?” 

Lance sighed softly and shut his eyes, trying hard to remember the feeling of the ocean, of the air, the sound of his family’s voices and the smell of food coming from  _abuela’s_ kitchen. It’d been almost fifteen years since he’d seen the storm clouds over Cuba, since he’d seen the palm tress, but they were there in his mind. Fuzzy, but there. 

“It was warm. I lived in a place called Cuba and it had beautiful beaches. The sand was white, and the water was so clear you could see your toes in it. I’d play there with my brothers and sister every summer. There was a little shack a quick bike ride away where they sold pizza and garlic knots. They knew us so we’d always get an extra for free. I can still feel the sand between my toes and hear the sound it would make when we ran.” He took a breath, wishing he could smell the salty ocean breeze. “My family left before they closed Cuba off to visitors and tourists. We stayed in a place called Florida. They had beaches too, but I think the ones in Cuba were much more beautiful. My favorite days were the second and last Friday of every month because it was when my Papa got paid and we could get ice cream from the ice cream truck after school.” 

“What’s ice cream?” Oliver asked, entranced. 

“It’s cold and sweet and melts in your mouth. Kind of like Kaltenecker’s milkshakes, but better.” The kids ooh’d and watched as Lance remained in his memories. “I remember when your uncle Hunk and aunt Pidge and me would climb to the roof of the Garrison and stare at the stars. The nights were always a little colder, and I’d just sit there, feeling the air against my face. And we’d eat chocolate that Uncle Hunk snuck up from the lunch hour. Earth was a beautiful place, and I only saw a small part of it. Only felt a small part. I never saw snow, and I never saw any of the seven wonders, but you kids would love it. You’d love the rain.” 

“Rain?” Charlie sniffed. 

Lance nodded and leaned his cheek onto his son’s head, feeling tears sting his eyes. “The rain was my favorite part,” he whispered. “It would start slow, like little taps.” He used his fingers to drum against the wall. “And then it would get heavier and heavier, until you couldn’t hear anything else. My favorite was when it would storm. The sky would turn dark, and lightning would streak across the sky, bright and white and beautiful, making it daylight for just a fraction of a tick. And then a little after that you’d hear the thunder. Low and loud and rumbling. Sometimes it was scary and it would make the windows shudder, but I didn’t care. I loved it. I loved going outside and feeling the water soak my clothes and hair. It was cold and it made me happy. I’d give anything to feel the rain again.” 

Keith nudged Violet and Oliver. “Go give Papa a hug,” he whispered. They obliged without question, and Keith went around to place his hands over Lance’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his hair. “We’ll find a way home, my love.” 

Lance nodded and clung onto the little piece of home he had with his children, letting his tears run their course. They’d go home. One day, somehow, they would. And his children would see the beaches and eat real pizza and feel the rain. They’d go to London and see the snow in the winter, they’d go everywhere and see everything Earth had to offer. For now, he had a home with his family. 


End file.
